One method of creating a color display is to use color conversion material with a high energy light source. In some structures, the size of the color source is significantly smaller than the pixel size. As a result, the light generated by the light source is very high. For example, if the size of the pixel is Ap and the size of light source is Al, the light generated by the light source should be Ap/Al*L where L is the pixel required light. For example, if the pixel size is 100×100 um2 and the light source is 10×10 um2, the light generated by the light source is at least 100× more than required for the pixel. Generally, the color conversion layers can degrade under such high direct light condition, i.e. a hot spot.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by reducing the hot spot effect by distributing the light across the pixels using light distributing structures between the light source and the color conversion layer.